Lucy Heartfilia vs. Harry Potter
This is a What-if? Death Battle between Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail and Harry Potter from Harry Potter Series. Description The celestial wizard battles the half-blood wizard, who will emerge victorious. Interlude Wiz: Sorcery, Wizardry, Magic. The events that happen in mysterious or supernatural forces. Boomstick: And these two wizards are ready to conjure their spells. Wiz: Like Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial wizard of Fairy Tail... Boomstick: ...And Harry Potter, the Half-Blood wizard of Hogwarts Wiz: For this match, we will be looking at the feats and character from each combatants canon sources and closely type media. This will exclude alternate contrary sources like the Harry Potter video games and Fairy Tail: City Hero. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Lucy Heartfilia Wiz: The Heartfilia Family, known as a wealthy and powerful family run by Jude and Layla Heartfilia who owned a merchant guild called Love & Lucky. Boomstick: But then the letter K on the lucky fell off that made the word Lucy. Wiz: This gave Jude and Layla the impression to name their daughter, Lucy Heartfilia. When Lucy was a young girl, she once had a very happy life until her mother passed away from a severe magic deficiency. Boomstick: Poor woman, this lead to Lucy living with only her father. But her father was just so obsessed with work and money, he never cared about his daughter. Wiz: This lead to Lucy running away from home and wanting to join a wizard guild. Fortunately, she met Natsu Dragneel at Hargeon Town. Boomstick: Ah yep, the Fire Dragon Wizard saved her from being kidnapped by a fraud wizard and offered her a place in the Fairy Tail Guild. Wiz: Lucy is among one of the smartest members of the guild. As a kid, she practised learning to use her mother's Celestial Spirit Magic. Boomstick: Celestial what now...? Wiz: Celestial Spirit Magic, Boomstick. This magic requires Lucy to summon spirits out with her keys from the Celestial Spirit World. She has 10 golden keys of the Zodiac Sign. Boomstick: I though there were 12 Zodiac Signs. Wiz: The other 2 belong to another wizard. Boomstick: Oh, so she can call upon spirits that uses other types of magic. Wiz: For example, summoning Taurus the Golden Bull who possesses an axe to wield. super strength and Earth Magic, Leo the Lion who uses Light Magic and Aquarius the Water Bearer who uses Water Magic. Boomstick: Wait Wiz, I agree with Taurus with the Earth Magic. But I thought Leo was a fire sign and Aquarius is an air sign. Wiz: This is more like a what's based on the spirit's ability, not the horoscope. Anyways, Lucy not only carries gold keys, but also silver keys that are outside the Zodiac signs. Boomstick: Yep, silver keys like Crux the Southern Cross and... a clock spirit. Wiz: That is Horologium, Lucy usually calls him out for defensive purposes. Horologium is very defensive to all kinds of danger like magma or dimensional travel. Boomstick: Not to mention the clock guy comes and rescues Lucy on time whenever her life is really in danger, for only one time in a while. Wiz: Celestial Spirits are actually immortal beings and Lucy treats her spirits as her own friends and not as decoys or weapons. Boomstick: Wow, so she's like a Pokemon Trainer calling out her Pokemon. Wiz: Unfortunately, while she was in danger, she broke her own Aquarius key to summon the Celestial King. Before she use to just summon spirits or her to fight with, she gained the ability to use Star Dress. Boomstick: Star Dress is just like Requip Magic, but Lucy needs those keys in possession to allow her spirits to lend her power to use. Wiz: In her Taurus form, she gains super strength and earth magic from Taurus, by using her Fleuve d'étoiles whip she can land powerful attacks on her opponents. Boomstick: There are other dresses that give Lucy Sand Magic, Swords, Bow Magic, Light Magic and despite her broken Aquarius key, she can still use it to use Water Magic. Wiz: Lucy can summon a water barrier which is strong enough to withstand explosions from a demon that can destroy several towns and a building. It is safe to determine that her water barrier can survive at least 50 tons of TNT. Boomstick: Despite how she looks, Lucy is quite tough. She was able to hold off against a demon guild herself. Natsu: Wow, Lucy kicked his butt. Gajeel: No way. THAT LITTLE PRINCESS CAN ACTUALLY FIGHT? Natsu: Yeah, she's tough as nails. Wiz: Her most powerful spell is Urano Metria, this spell calls upon 88 constellation stars that rain onto the opponent damaging them heavily. Boomstick: But one use of that really drains her out afterwards. Wiz: Unfortunately, Lucy isn't really the strongest and most powerful member of her guild. Summoning spirits actually utilise her magic power supply. Boomstick: While she is shown to summon multiple spirits, she can only summon two maximum. As it was shown, summoning three was enough to completely drain her out. Wiz: As easy as it looks on paper, Lucy's spirits strength is actually equivalent to how powerful Lucy's magic is. Boomstick: Damn, not only that Lucy couldn't keep her clothes on, but most of her battle victories tend to have help from her spirits but not herself. Not to mention that a few of her victories are due to sheer luck. Wiz: Most importantly, if Lucy somehow loses her keys or whip during the battle, she cannot be able to use her magic. Making her more of a damsel in distress. Boomstick: But nonetheless, Lucy will always be there for Natsu and the Fairy Tail Guild. Lucy: REGULUS... LUCY KICK!!! Toby: SERIOUSLY? Loke: It's a light based attack to be specific. Harry Potter Wiz: Harry James Potter, a half-blood boy who once lived with a family with James and Lily Potter. Boomstick: But that was until Lord Voldemort came in and attempts to murder the Potter family. Wiz: Before Lily died, her love for her own son protected Harry from Voldemort's killing curse. After the events, Harry was saved by Rubeus Hagrid who was then ordered by Albus Dumbledore to take him to his aunt and uncle's house. Boomstick: Man, his aunt, uncle and cousin are really complete bastards towards him for ten whole years. Wiz: However, at the age of 11, Harry discovered his true fate of being a wizard and was accepted into Hogwarts. Boomstick: Ah yeah, the wizarding school, throughout his years in Hogwarts, Harry learned to use magic, fly and broomstick, making potions, played quidditch, wizarding duelling and eventually, finally putting an end to Lord Voldemort. Wiz: Harry is a skilled wizard, he carries a holly wand that is 11 inches long and possesses a phoenix feather core. It is also the brother of Voldemort's wand that possesses the same core. Boomstick: With this wand, Harry can cast out any spells, charms or curses. His signature spells during combat are Expelliarmus and Stupefy. Wiz: Expelliarmus is known as the disarming charm, well known to disarm a weapon or wand from the target's hand. Stupefy is the stunning spell, which halts anyone who is affect by this spell. Boomstick: Wait, what now...? Wiz: Stupefy. Boomstick: Arrgh... (Gets halted) Wiz: Alternatively, these charms that Harry has learned can also shove, knock back or send the target flying. This makes his common charms very useful for fighting. Boomstick: (Comes back to his senses) Uhhhh... What just happened? Wiz: There are other spells or charms that Harry could use such as the Water Making Spell, which creates water. He also has very good reaction time to block oncoming attacks by using Protego. Boomstick: Then there are curses that he can use, there is Reducto that destroys objects, Sectumsempra which slashes his opponents and Confringo, which summons a fiery explosion to his opponents. Wiz: Aside from spells, Harry has used other things during combat like his Firebolt broomstick for increased speed and mobility. This broomstick can achieve a speed of 150 mph in 10 seconds, making the acceleration of this broomstick at around 6.7 m/s^2. Boomstick: Harry has also learned to use teleportation for transportation or to escape from danger, resisted mind control and mind reading and a very good infiltrator by using the invisibility cloak. Wiz: Harry is a very determined and smart wizard, but there are some things that decribes his own weaknesses. Boomstick: Yep, Harry does need his glasses to see. He also may need to call out certain spells out loud and due to his good nature character, he cannot cast any unforgiving curses. Wiz: One more thing is that Harry requires his own wand to use the spells. If he loses his wand or accidentally breaks it, Harry is powerless. Boomstick: But even then, Harry is always one of the best wizards in Hogwarts. Harry: EXPECTO PATRONUM!!! Death Battle At the Grand Magic Games Tournament, Lucy Heartfilia and Harry Potter are entering the battlefield. Announcer: And here are our fighters, Lucy and Harry. Harry: I have to be ready for this. Harry prepares his wand. Lucy: I'm counting on you guys. Lend me your power. Lucy touches her keys, including Aquarius' broken key. '---FIGHT---' Lucy brings out one of her keys. Lucy: Open gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus! Taurus gets summoned out. Taurus: Moooo!!! Harry: A creature? Lucy: Now, Star Dress: Lucy changes clothes. Lucy: Taurus Form! Lucy brings out her whip. Lucy and Taurus proceed to a attack Harry. Harry: Two against one, huh? Lucy: Take my Fleuve d'étoiles! Taurus: Moooo!!! Harry takes his wand. Harry: CONFRINGO! A fire blast attacks both Lucy and Taurus. Taurus: What's that? Lucy: Explosion Magic? Harry: STUPEFY! The spell then attacks Taurus that stuns him and knocks him back. Lucy: Taurus! Lucy then sends Taurus back. Lucy looks at Harry. Lucy: You'll pay for this. Lucy then lands some powerful whips on Harry, hurting him. But Harry uses another spell. Harry: EXPELLIARMUS! A scarlet red light proceeds and disarms Lucy's whip. Lucy: What? Harry: FLIPENDO! A light then knocks Lucy back. Lucy: Ow, what kind of magic is that? Lucy gets up. Lucy: In that case, LUCY PUNCH!!! Lucy then punches Harry on the stomach knocking him back really hard. Harry: (painfully) Super Strength? Lucy: Time to change, Star Dress: Lucy changes form. Lucy: Scorpio Form. Harry: Again? Lucy then covers herself with sand and then proceeds to attack Harry with it Harry: AGUAMENTI! Harry creates a water spell that counters Lucy's sand. Lucy: Water Magic? Lucy notices Harry's next spell. Harry: STUPEFY! Lucy manages to dodge the spell this time and takes out another key. Lucy: Open gate of the Lion, Leo! Leo gets summoned out. Harry: A human this time? Loke: REGULUS IMPACT! A light with a Lion proceeds to attack Harry. But misses as Harry's broomstick just comes on time and flies him. Lucy: He can fly with that stick? Loke: You're kidding me? Harry: SECTUMSEMPRA!!! Loke then gets attacked really badly and gets sent back to the spirit world. Lucy: This calls for another spirit! Lucy takes out her key but Harry calls out another spell. Harry: EXPELLIARMUS! Harry's spell disarms Lucy's key on her hand. Lucy: Again? Harry: REDUCTO! As the spell seemingly hit Lucy, Horologium appears and saves Lucy. Harry: A clock? Lucy gets out with her Aquarius Form Star Dress. Horologium: Miss Lucy, I suggest you proceed caution. Lucy: Thank you. Horologium goes back to the spirit world. Harry uses another spell. Harry: CONFRINGO! As the explosion seemingly hits Lucy, she is surrounded in a water barrier. Harry: Water? Harry then uses as many charms and spells as he can but all fail. Lucy then proceeds to chant. Lucy: Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens... All the stars, far and wide... Show me thy appearance... With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars... Aspect become complete... Open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine! Lucy is surrounded by a light. Harry: Oh no. Lucy: URANO METRIA!!! 88 constellation stars then proceed to attack Harry. Harry tries to avoid them with his broomstick but then gets hit. Harry: ARGGGH!!! (Painfully) The constellation stars rain heavily down on Harry, killing him. Annoucer: And Harry is down! Lucy: Thanks everyone. Lucy then collapses due to low magic power. '---KO---' Natsu carries Lucy back to the infirmary, celebrating her victory. A dead Harry was then carried by Hagrid along with Ron, Hermoine and Ginny. Results Boomstick: Whoa, that's some star shot. Wiz: This battle could have gone many ways. While both combatants have shown to have quite fair durability and endurance, Lucy has the upper hand. Boomstick: Harry is a skilled wizard, but he is completely outmatched by Lucy's spirit power. Wiz: To be fair, Harry wasn't at a major disadvantage, he had the advantage in speed and mobility thanks to his Firebolt broomstick. He also has different spells that would somewhat outmatch Lucy. Boomstick: While the Disarming Charm could knock out Lucy's key or weapon off her hands, it cannot knock it off from her belt. Wiz: Because of this, Harry could prevent Lucy from summoning spirits and some of her weapons, but cannot prevent her from using her Star Dress ability. We did mention about Harry's ability to teleport and hide himself with the invisibility cloak, but he doesn't use those for any form of combat. Boomstick: Talk about combat, Lucy does hold the advantage in hand to hand combat. Wiz: To be clear, she is definitely not skilled in combat like the rest of her team, but her skill is enough to take down Harry for good. Boomstick: Then there is the Killing Curse. Wiz: Like we mentioned before, it was implied Harry knows how to use the killing curse that could've end Lucy for good. But using any of the unforgiving curses requires any wizard from the Harry Potter world to be very cruel and sadistic, which isn't Harry's character. Boomstick: Even then, the killing curse wouldn't affect Celestial Spirits either, especially Horologium. Wiz: Celestial Spirits are known to be immortal and has been implied heavily that they can only die if they stay out of the Celestial World for too long. Boomstick: Harry could react to some of Lucy's spells, but it doesn't actually mean he has a counter to all of Lucy's attacks, especially Urano Metria. Wiz: While it could be possible for Harry to either dodge all the stars and make Lucy wide open due to draining her magic, but it would be pretty much too fast and too powerful for Harry to react to. Boomstick: I mean come on, who would dodge 88 huge constellation stars coming right at ya? Wiz: Harry may have the reaction time, speed and mobility, but cannot compete with Lucy's varied arsenal including her spirits, spells and combat skill. Boomstick: Lucy just outnumbered Harry. Wiz: The winner is Lucy Heartfilia. Thanks for reading. I still need to find combatants that I could use for my upcoming death battles. Next Time Dimaria Yesta vs. Shadow the Hedgehog Trivia *The connection between Lucy and Harry is that both are orphans that specialises hand held magic. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:PhoenixFirestorm Category:Wizard themed death battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018